


Our First Christmas

by SHSLDespairQueen



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because no one really cared about leosaya anymore, i wrote this in one go, oh well, otp christmas prompt, probably wont be noticed, so excuse any typos plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLDespairQueen/pseuds/SHSLDespairQueen
Summary: Christmas Otp Prompt, Day 1: Our First Christmas. Leon and Sayaka celebrate their first Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

The lights in the living room were off and left the room to be lightened by a crackling fire.Two figures were curled up on the couch, their limbs entangled. A girl with cerulean colored hair gently stroked her partner’s chin. Her light coloured eyes locked with his and held enough passion to outweigh the amount of animosity she used to bear towards him. A sweet smile broke out on her lips as Leon closed his eyes, relaxed by the circular motion her hand moving in on his face. A giggle erupted from her as he began to kick as if he was a dog being pet by its owner.  
“Oh, Leon,” she cooed, “You’re so silly!”

The two began to laugh, only to pause when a loud ting ting ting shattered the peace of  
the house. Leon rose slowly off the couch to grab his cell phone and silenced the noise with the push of the button. Maizono rolled her eyes as the fiery boy gave her an excited look. It was  
7:00 AM and officially time to open the presents that sat snugly under the large christmas tree in  
the corner of the room. Leon reached his hand out and grabbed the girl’s dainty fingers before  
pulling her up slowly. Maizono quickly flicked on the lights before she moved towards the tree.

The two linked arms and stopped in front of the grand tree before plopping on the ground.  
Underneath the tree were two lone presents. One was wrapped with red, shiny paper that showed the reflection of anything in front of it. A pretty green ribbon was tied at the top of the box, along with a tag that read To my beloved Leon. The other gift was poorly wrapped with wrapping paper that had characters from Disney’s Frozen movie on it. There was a slapped on  
yellow sticky ribbon with a note attached that read To my sweet girl, Sayaka.

“I’ll go first!” Leon yelled, and grabbed his gift. Maizono giggled and watched lovingly as Leon  
tore open his gift. He smiled wider as gazed upon the large box that was in his hands. The  
package had the words "SUPA GUITAR 300" written on it, along with a photo of a sleek guitar  
that was coloured bright red on it. With his mouth hanging open, the redhead stared in awe at  
his girlfriend.

“Babe!” He screamed and tackled her to the ground, covering her face in kisses. Maizono  
smiled and gently pushed him off her.

“I’m glad you liked it! I was sure you’d want this. You never stopped talking about it for all of  
May,” she said, clicking her tongue in fake annoyance before beaming at her boyfriend again.

“You’ve already made this the best Christmas ever! Hopefully my gift will rock your socks off  
too,” he stated, sticking his tongue out at her. Rolling her eyes, Maizono leaned forward and  
grabbed her gift. She glanced at the poor wrapping, gave Leon a look, and laughed when he sheepishly began to rub the back of his head.

“I’m not good at this kinda stuff,” He admitted bashfully. “But hurry and open your gift!”

“Alright, alright”. Sayaka carefully unwrapped her present and smiled when she saw the smooth  
rectangular box’s text that read "English-Learning Software. Learn English in a matter of 3  
months!" Sayaka hugged Leon and pulled away.

“So you were listening!”

“Of course I was!” Leon stated, wrapping his arms around Sayaka. For the past three months,  
Sayaka had been talking about wanting to learn English so she could communicate with her  
overseas fans ever since she discovered that a good bit of her sales were coming from North  
America.

“It’s our first Christmas,” she murmured, laying her head in Leon’s lap. Her eyes were shiny as  
she stared up at Leon’s. She could feel that this moment would last forever in her memory, even  
when Leon was long gone.

“And the best Christmas,” Leon finished, leaning down to sweetly kiss Sayaka. The two stood  
and sat back down on the couch, staring as the sunlight began to seep through the windows.  
This memory would last forever, and they could both feel it. The two made a silent wish in their  
hearts, praying that this wouldn’t be the first Christmas they spent together. With a final sigh,  
they sent the wishes off into the sky, ready to make more memories during the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope any leosaya lovers out their read this and liked it :)


End file.
